Too Hot
by nella09
Summary: What if the sayian blood drives him up the wall till he release?
1. Chapter 1

_A hot body press against me, big blue yes. "Gohan." A seductive voice spoke my name._

As I woke my dream I look towards the clock next to my bed, and freaked out. I was going to be late again for class if I don't hurry up. As I rushed to get ready I could hear my mother angrily yelling for me to hurry and eat breakfast. I almost slammed into the kitchen table as I ran down the stairs to eat. After breakfast I decided it would be best I jetted to school today. Without looking back I said bye to Goten and mom. Before I was even a mile away I could hear my mother calling out that I forgot my lunch. I did a double take to pick it up and flew extra fast to get to school on time.

As I landed on the roof of my school I noticed a short black hair female was waiting by the entrance. "For a second I thought I was going have to lie for the reason you was late again."

"Sorry Videl. I just had a bad night is all." She just looked at me and walked inside the building. I followed her all the way to homeroom. Today classes were going slower than usual and when lunch came around I couldn't be any happies. Me, videl, Erasa, and Sharpner went to the roof to eat like always.

"Did you hear where the prom is going to be held this year." Cheered Erasa.

"Yeah at Capsule Corp. I wonder why Bulma agreed to this."

"I agree with Videl. Why is that? Do you know Gohan?"

"No Sharpner."

The rest of the lunch break went in silence. Soon the rest of the day was over and we went to the roof to part ways. Once we said our goodbyes for the day me and Videl flew off. "So Gohan. You going straight home or you mind stopping by my place for a bite to eat?"

"I don't mind stopping by for a bite."

As the two flew off to Videl's home there was a strange silence between them. Gohan for some reason seemed on edge and Videl couldn't understand why. That's when the sky turned black and the teens at each other worried. After a short moment the sky became normal and Gohan felt an old sensation on his backside. He looked behind him and noticed his tail was back.

**_Side project as I work on Uncle Raditz. Hope you enjoy_**


	2. Chapter 2

The two both looked at Gohan's tail before deciding they should head to Bulma's to investaget what's going on. On their way there Videl began asking Gohan questions about his tail. "I had one when I was younger but it was cut off, and we didn't really think it was ever gonna grow back. It's kind of a sayian's weakness, but also gives us massive strength. It's a double edge sword."

Videl flew closer to his side to get a better view of his tail. She then began to wonder if it's as soft as Gohan's hair. She gently smooth the upside of his tail and was impress that it was soft. When she did this she heard a sharp hiss coming from Gohan. "Oh I'm sorry." She blush seeing how red Gohan's face was

"It's ok. If you wanted to touch it so bad you could have asked." He said this with a low husky voice. When he realized what he just did his face went completely red, and he looked away from Videl.

"And here I thought you were all innocent and all." She giggled, which cause Gohan to stop flying. He turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He whispered in her ear how he should show how non-innocent he really is. He then kissed the base of her neck and let go. As they continued to fly Gohan face was burning up with realizing what he just told Videl but was also proud of myself.

They were so deep in their thoughts that they didn't realized that they landed in Bulma's front yard. Till the woman of the hour spoke their names. "So Gohan, Videl you finally made it." They looked at her in wonder, did she already know they were coming. "The boys made the wish that all earth's sayian would have their tails. You're welcome to come in if you like." Gohan and Videl thought about it and decided not to since Bulma answered their question.

They flew to Videl's home in Satan City so they could have a bite before Gohan went home. When they landed on the roof a weird feeling shot through Gohan and he watched Videl land. '_Claim her has yours before it's too late._' Gohan didn't know where that voice came from but he shook his head and walked downstairs with Videl. After dinner they went to her room to try to get some studying done together, they couldn't be anymore wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two sat on the floor next to each other to go over notes Gohan's tail was having a mind of its own. "Gohan can you not put your tail up my shirt."

"Why?" He whinned. "Your skin is so soft." Videl threw a punch to Gohan's face, which he avoided esily. Within seconds Gohan had pinned Videl and was over her. Soon Videl pinned Gohan.

"What's gotten into you?"

He only smiled as his tail press her lower body to his. She gasps at such an attention. She sat up, not able to move her lower half due to his tail. He lifts his upper body to meet hers in a hug. "Why you burning up? Maybe you take off your shirt you cool off." She did so without posttest and he did the same.

Before long their mouth was in a battle to dominate the other. As he slides his hand up her back to upclip her bra he finally snap ot of whatever gotten to him. With a light push he got Videl off him and pull back on his shirt. He packed up his book bag before telling Videl he had to go. With a goodnight kiss he jet it back home.

~the next morning~

Gohan didn't want to go to school. He begged his mother for a day off. Surprise she was in a happy mood and let him do as he pleased. Gohan then looked to his father and saw he too had a goofy smile on his face. Then it hit him why mom was so easily going.

'I got to get out of here.' He looked to his brother in the living, then asked him if he wanted to train today. As they were about to leave Goku suggested that whole family should train today. Gohan hoped his mom would say no, but was disappointed when she said yes.

~At OSH~

Videl couldn't believe her morning she had to go through. For starters she had to wear a scarf to hide what happened last night. Then come to find out Gohan wasn't coming in today. She decided that maybe jet it to the Son's home after school to have a word with her boyfriend.

~At the Son's home lunch time~

After a morning full of training everyone was beginning to feel hungry. It was Chichi who suggested that Goku should make lunch. Gohan joked how dad was gonna make everyone sick. Goten was the only one who didn't get the joke.

~After School~

As Videl flew to Gohan's house she wonder what she would say to him. When she finally landed she heard giggling from behind her. She saw the whole family laughing as they walked home from behind her.

"Gohan!" Everyone stopped laughing as they noticed a figure running towards to them.

"Oh crap." Gohan jet it the other direction. Goku and Chichi looked at each other and shrugged. Goten looked confused.

"NOT SO FAST JERK!" Videl yelled as she jets to catch up to Gohan.


	4. Chapter 4

As Videl tried to catch up to Gohan she noticed he stopped. When she caught up to him she wasn't expected what came next. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know what came over."

All the anger she felt left her she got closer to Gohan. When she reached him garbed her into a human tight hug. Before they both realized they were hidden among the trees. Gohan pinning Videl against a tree, and her arms and legs wrapped around him.

The scarf and their clothes were on the ground next to them; they were only left in their underwear. Gohan trailed kisses down Videl's neck to her collar bone, and was to going lower till he felt his father's ki closing in. he stopped what he was doing and told Videl to get dress, that he'll be right back. He got dress and caught up with his father.

"Hey dad." Gohan said with a crack to his voice. Goku quickly looked his son over and realized he might have interrupted something. Trying to stay unfazed he told his son that Chichi wanted to know if Videl wanted to stay for dinner. Just as Gohan was going to answer Videl showed up behind him. She then Goku that she would love to stay for dinner. Goku said alright and instant transmission back home.

There he told Chichi that Videl was staying and that Gohan and her might be doing something. She angrily whispered how they shouldn't do that until they're marry. Goku got excited of the thought his eldest son getting married and being happy.

"Should we do anything?" Chichi told him while Gohan goes to school tomorrow they're going to go shopping. Her plan was to push her son and Videl to get married after high school, or maybe after college. Goku whined why can't Gohan married at 18 like they did.

~Dinner time~

As Goku and Chichi watched the teens eat they noticed something was off about their son. He seems more on edge than his usual calm self. Chichi was going to say something but Goku stopped her. Gohan witness his parent's interaction and assume they knew something was up. So he ate his portion quicker than usual and set his dishes in the sink. He then stepped out the house. Everyone seemed confused yet Goku and Chichi just smiled at each other. "I'll take care of it, Chi." Chichi just smiled at her husband as he also stepped out.

When Goke stepped out he noticed Gohan was sitting under a tree, ways from the house. He then walked over to his son and sat down next to him. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"No. I'm fine dad."

"You sure don't look it. I might not completely know exactly what's going on your situation but I can take a guess. You feeling on edge and don't know why. Unlike you I didn't know what those feelings were so I trained harder during those time." Goku laughed remembering his time at Kami's lookout all those years ago. Gohan looked away feeling embarrassed. "Do something that releases that tension. Everyone is different in that area. For example, my main thing is training. Yes, there's other reasons I train but tension is one of few top reasons. But be careful how you release your tension. I don't think your mom and me are ready to be grandparents just yet." He laughed.

"DAD! SERIOUSLY!" Gohan yelled out of embarrassment and flew off.

~The next few days Gohan couldn't look at his parents and was even avoiding Videl.~


	5. Chapter 5

It's Saturday morning and Gohan started wondering if Vegeta would let him use the GR for a few hours. Maybe even asking Bulma to build him a GR for himself. As Gohan got out the shower he wondered why it was so quit this morning. He couldn't feel anyone's ki, not even his mom. He didn't know if he should panic or stay calm. As he stepped into his room he noticed a note on his bed.

"We have left to North City to shop at the mall. Food is on the table. See you later honey. Love Mom."

With that out the way he started getting dress. He had just put on his boxers when he heard the doorbell. When he answered he was surprised to see it was Videl. "What are you doing here?"

"Train me!" As she pulled him out the door by his arm.

"At least let me put on some clothes."

"Why? So you can avoid me again! NO!" She continued dragging him.

"At least let me close the door."

After he closed the door they flew off to the mountains. Videl wanted to know how to use ki better. To be able to throw ki blast and to also be able to go toe-to-toe with him. As they flew he held on to her tightly, so it was hard to tell if she was being carried or flying herself. Once at the training site they started their warmups.

Once warmups were done Gohan tried to best explaining how to form ki blast. After a while he formed and threw a couple to demonstrate. Soon Videl tried her go at it. At first they were very weak, and Gohan giggled as her ki blast didn't even last long enough to hit anything. She got frustrated and choose him for target practice.

So Gohan started throwing weak ki blast back, and used this time to help her improve her defensive against ki. This went on for a couple of hours till a couple of cuckles stopped them in their tracks. When they looked to the when they looked to the source they saw Goten and Goku sitting on a bolder smiling at them. Gohan's face turned red remembering he was still in his boxers. Goku threw something to Gohan; come to find out it was his training gi.

"You might want to put that on before you come home for lunch." Gohan nodded and dashed behind the trees. "Goten go let your mom know we're coming soon." He nodded and was off. Goku then walked up to Videl. "You seemed to be making my son really happy. Thank you." With that he instant transmission home.

~Son Home~

As Chichi prepped the table her husband appeared behind her, giving a hug. "Goku." She warned and he let go.

As the 2 teens fially sat down to eat. Chichi was surprised at the large amount of food Videl was eating; top it off how fast she ate, too. It was almost as fast and as much as her beloved boys. "Is everything alright Videl?" Chichi tried sounding not at all concerned.

"Yeah. I just didn't know using up ki takes a lot out of me. It just left me super hungry for some reason." Videl said between mouthfuls. After lunch the whole family, even Chcihi, went out to train together. Other than Goku, everyone was shocked to find out that Chichi knew basic ki blast and techniques.

After training and dinner Videl and Gohan were in his room studying. It was getting really late when Videl asked if she could spend the night. Shockingly Chichi said yes. This made Gohan excited yet nervous all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

As the two laid in bed, neither toughing the other, they stared at the ceiling. Till someone's tail decided to ruin the mood. It slides up Videl's top to expose her bear breast to the world. She didn't scream nor pulled her shirt down. She only looked to Gohan with almost a pleading look.

He glopped as he finished taking her shirt off and pulling her closer to him. A hand tugged at her pants waistline, and she look it as silent command. When in nothing but panties Gohan seemed memorized by her exposed expression to him. He began to trail kisses down her neck to collar bone.

He nibbled and kissed a trail down to her left breast. He sucked and licked ad bit gently on her nipple. It was clear she was trying to not make any noise. He then went to mess with her right breast. Soon he trailed kisses lower and lower till he reached her panties. Just as he was going to take them off a knock was at the door was heard. Gohan cursed himself when he realized his father was at the door.

"Bed you two." Goku said before he went back to his room. He didn't want to do this to his son, but Chichi order it. He only wanted his son to be happy. He then left when he knew their ki was clam, and showed signs of resting.

~Gohan's room~

When Gohan realized his father was not moving from the door he understood his father really meant for them to go to bed. He felt embarrassed at how it had come to this. Regardless he laid next to Videl and pulled her into a strong embrace. He didn't want the moment to end yet, but he knew it had to. They just had to be content with their warm skin touching as they fell asleep.

~Middle of the night~

Gohan suddenly work from from a pleasant dream only to realize how early it was. He was feeling a bit restless. So he gently unwrapped his arms, legs, and tail from Videl without waking her. He got out of bed and put on his training gi. If he couldn't sleep, he was gonna train till he passed out. He left from the window, making sure to close behind him. He then flew towards the mountains.

For the first hour of training he hadn't realized he wasn't alone. Not until his father tried to grab his attention. Without looking at Goku he asked what did he want. Goku was kind of surprised how coldly Gohan had spoken to him, but he reasoned it was because of earlier. "Is it bad that I want to train with my son?" Goku asked hoping to lighten the mood. His only response was a grunt as Gohan continued kicking and punching the air around him. Goku didn't like this respond, so her lounged at Gohan.

Gohan defend just in time to not get punched in the gut. He tried sending a punch to the face only to have Goku block it. Soon it became an all-out fight between the two. As the sun rose it was clear both were not going to back down. The top of their gi were in sherds, and their pants were holding for dear life. They were covered with cuts and bruises with some bleeding. As both charged up for a strong ki blast they heard Goten calling to them.

They turned to face the younghalf-blood flying to he reached them he said how mom has breakfast ready. Also how he can't have any till Gohan and dad came home. They all laughed as they flew home. When they got to the front of the house Gohan was greeted by a very angry Videl.

She began yelling at him for leaving her alone, for kami knows how long. During all this Gohan couldn't help admire how she looked in his clothes. He tried his best not to smile at her, only to be slapped for not paying attention. Soon they walked inside to the kitchen to eat breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

The month leading up to prom night was very uneventful. Especially when family and friends didn't Gohan and Videl any alone time. Due to all the frustration, he and his father trained nonstop every chance they got. If not with his father he bothered Vegeta to let him use the GR for a few hours a day.

Unbeknown to Gohan, Videl too was feeling frustrated with no alone time. When her father didn't annoy her, she had to pick up sweets for Buu. But tonight, she hoped she would get alone time, at least a little.

~CC~

As Bulma and Trunks set up the main garden for the prom she couldn't help but giggle as at her idea. Without telling Gohan she had asked Goku and Chichi to chaperone tonight. How Bulma can't wait to see the look on Gohan's face.

~hours before prom: Videl~

As she looked herself over in the mirror, she couldn't be any prouder. She wasn't much of a girly girl but she just couldn't deny the red dress looked good on her. The dress reached up to her mid-thigh, and underneath she wore her black leggings.

To top it off she wore red shoes. To not mess up her hair she decided to take her jet to the prom. When she landed, she was shocked to see Gohan had been waiting on her. She noticed he was hiding something behind him.

~hours before the prom: Gohan~

He just couldn't believe it! His parents were going to supervise at the prom. Gohan thought about how he could never get a break. Why were his parents doing this to him? Just as he was tightening up his tie his father walked in., they didn't say anything for a while till Gohan was finished and was starting to put on his shoes.

"No guarantee but I could distract your mother for the night. As long as you don't do anything foolish." Before his father left, he whispers a thank you. Goku only smiled at him and left the room.

Once done he went to the living room to leave with his parents. Turns out Goten had already left to grandpa's, which somehow made Gohan more at ease. Before long Goku had instant transmission them Bulma's place. Gohan decided to wait for Videl outside. He wanted to give her the special gift he brought the other day.

~Present~

Has Gohan fidget with the box behind his back he couldn't he but admire the form in front of him. Once she was in arms reach, he couldn't wait anymore. He handed her the box while looking away. He was beyond nervous and was trying hard not to run.

As Videl took the small box from Gohan she couldn't help but smile sheepishly. When she opened it, it was a silver locket necklace. With some help from Gohan, they walked into CC to enjoy their prom.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that Goku and Chichi was a CC Bulma took this chance to tell the full story at the boys wishes. Bulma told them that the boys not only wished for the tails but for the half-sayians to become full sayians. The couple was speechless, and they asked why. Before Bulma could explain two certain teenagers started walking in. "I'll explain later." The couple nodded.

Being the last to walk into the garden some eyes were on Gohan and Videl, but they didn't care. The night started up eventful till Chichi pushed the pair to the dance floor. Gohan stood there awkwardly as Videl moved side to side. All eyes were on them. Just then to music changed to a slow song.

As they tried to dance, Gohan stepped on Videl foot a few times along the way. Once the song the song was over, they went to sit down. The rest of the prom seemed to go uneventful, till the end because it was time to leave. As they got ready to go Gohan could feel eyes on him. He looked behind him to see Chichi and Goku smiling at him. Something was off. Gohan was beginning to boil. Without realizing he sent a death stare to Goku, and Goku gave a confused face.

Goku was going to walk to his son to see what was the matter till Bulma stopped him. "Goku that's what I need to talk to you about." With that Goku and Chichi followed Bulma to the lab. Vegeta was there waiting with a cup of coffee. "Sorry for the long wait." He just shrugged.

..

After Gohan and Videl left they decided to head to his place, for some much-needed alone time. Again, a weird feeling was washing over him, and he smirked as an idea popped to mind. Gohan got Videl into a hug mid-flight, and told her to hold on tight. With that said Gohan picked up the speed. Within seconds that were at his home, and have entered through his bedroom window. Videl was in shocked at first, but quickly got the messenger.

She read stories about what goes on during prom night, but never thought her sweet Gohan would do such a thing. It was kind of exciting, especially seeing him lock his door. As he turned around to walk towards her, she noticed the hunger in his eyes. She was frozen in place as he gently toughed her face, and licked his lips.

This was very strange behavior for her Gohan. Then again since he got his tail, he been strange; almost very forward. She snapped out of her daze as panic set in. the realization that this time they might go all the way tonight, which scared her. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but one look into his eyes made those feeling disappeared.

She placed her arms around his neck as he led in for a kiss. Once their lips touch the world around them disappeared. She didn't know how it happened but she was on his bed, with herself open to him. His eyes roaming her naked flesh. Her eyes admiring his bear chest, abs, all the way till she spotted his harden staff. Her mouth went ajar at the sight at how big he was. 'Would he be able to fit?'

Just as her thoughts were going to be answered they heard the front door open. Soon a voice was heard. "Gohan dear, are you home? Your father and I have arrived." Gohan cursed under his breath as he got up. He told Videl to get dress fast and he dressed in a flash. He left her alone in the room, as he went to confront his parents.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Gohan reached downstairs and was staring at his parents with rage. Goku was picking up weird vibes from his son. "Um Chichi, maybe we should go out to eat."

Chichi seemed annoyed by the request. "Why? We're home, I'll cook." Goku wasn't sure but he thought he heard a low growl coming from his son.

Gohan seemed on edge as he slowly walked up top his parents. Goku could feel the aggression coming from his son. He didn't know what to do. It's not that he couldn't do anything, it was more on the fact that this was his little boy. He himself was fighting back on what is right and wrong. The moment Gohan pushed his mother to the side and grabbed him by the shirt is when Goku just snapped.

Goku grabbed his son by the arm and threw him out the house. He then followed up with a few punches. Soon enough it became a full-on fight.

All Chichi could do was watch as father and son exchange blows. Soon she was joined by a fully dressed Videl. 'Maybe I should leave. Maybe it's all my fault.' Just as she was about to walk away Chichi grabbed her shoulder. "Maybe I should tell you what's going on." Videl just nodded as she followed Chichi to the kitchen.

It only been an hour and Videl still can't believe what she was told. how is it even possible? Compared to Vegeta and Goku her Gohan actions were different. Yet it makes sense, but same time it's insane. Why would Goten and Trunks make such a wish? Maybe they didn't think this would happen.

Before she could ask Chichi more questions Goku walked in holding a beaten up Gohan. Goku just shock his head as he carried his son to his room. When Goku returned he noticed Videl was holding back tears. *sigh* "Gohan will be fine." He said trying to give the biggest smile he could to Videl.

~next morning~

As Gohan tried to open his eyes it felt heavier than would. On top of that he can't seem to remember last night. All he could remember is dancing at the prom then after that it's a blank. As he tried to move his arm, he realized something was under him. He eyes shot open and he looked down to see a sleeping Videl snugged against him.

He slowly tried to get up, without waking her, and that's when he realized how sore he was. That's when a knock at the door told him someone else was in his room. "Get dress, there's a lot to get done today." With that, the other person left.

Gohan just felt heavy as he tried to get up. While he struggled to get dress, he notices that slightness of burses. Once dress he walked downstairs where he was greeted with the slight of Vegeta talking to his father. He was very confused. As he walked up to the table every step hurt. What in the world happened last night?

"Don't you think you over did it last night, Kakarot? Your brat looks horrible."

"Yeah, I think you're right. But he wouldn't give up." Goku now facing Gohan, holding his left rib. "How you feeling son."

"Like I was hit with a building. What happened last night?"

"You attacked me."


	10. Chapter 10

As I walked over to the table to eat I was ambushed by my brother. I didn't have the strength to pull him off me. Dad grabbed him and got him off, I silently thanked him. Once I sat down mom already had a pile of pancakes in front of me. As began to eat I noticed at the corner of my eye dad and Vegeta continuing their conversation. It was not till Videl came down to eat that the room got quiet. Well, that was until Vegeta snickered and left.

Breakfast went uneventful and I let my parents know I was taking Videl home. On the flight to Satan City, I was feeling kind of weird. Once we made it to Videl's balcony I was getting ready to go, till something caught my attention. When I looked back at Videl she was starting to take off my shirt, that I have noticed she was wearing. I didn't leave right away as plan. I ended up setting on the banister watching her undress.

She noticed me but didn't say anything. Actually, she giggled and continued to undress. I don't know when or how but I had her pin under me, on the floor. She was just in her underwear and I was loving the blush that showed on her face. Just as I was about to kiss her lips there was a knock at her door. I groan and angrily walked over to the door, ready to open it when Videl stopped me. She asked who was at the door, which come to find out was Mr. Satan himself. Damn it!

I watched Videl get dress again and headed to the door. She whispered that I should leave before she opens the door. I was rooted to the spot. She walked up to me and begged that I left. I didn't. Instead, I moved her out the way and was just about to open the door, when jackass slammed it open. I was fuming to where I was about to throw a punch to his unexpecting face when I stopped in my tracks. I put my arm door and started walking to the window.

I could hear he was asking about me to Videl, but their voices were mumbles to me. I flew off the balcony and started flying aimlessly. It wasn't until I hit a wall of muscle that I blinked a few times. "Um… Dad? What are you doing here?" He looked confused for a moment.

"I'm on my way to Bulma's. You're the one who bumped into me." He said pointing a finger at me. I nervously chuckle and told him I'm heading home. "Son, is there anything you want to talk about?" I could feel my face heating up and I shook my head no. "I'm here for you, remember that." With that, we flew in different directions. For some reason, I don't understand why I felt embarrassed.

Once I made it home I noticed Goten ki was nowhere near the house. I walked inside and saw my mom on the floor, doing sit-ups. Not like I haven't seen her workout before, just wasn't expecting it. I walked around her as I went to the stairs. Once in my room, my senses went to overdrive, smelling Videl everywhere.

That's when I noticed that Videl panties from the other day were still on my floor. Then I saw that not only was her panties but her shirt and shorts. I was in the process of picking them up when I felt my mom walking towards my room. Her ki didn't feel mad or edgy, so probably it's something small and not worth paying mind to. I just put Videl clothes in a bag to give to her when mom opened my door. She still had sweat from her workout.

"So sweetie, do you think you can give me a hand with lunch?" OK, now I'm worried. For one, mom never out-right ask for help. Second, she's using her sweet voice. Great. I'm in trouble. I inwardly sigh as I nod my head.

I followed her to the kitchen when she gave me a list. I looked at it and it was a bunch of herbs and types of meats. When I asked what she wants me to do, she said if I could go gather those up. At first, I was confused, till she told me how dad usually does it, but couldn't today. I found that weird. Mom always buys everything. Since when does she make dad gather and hunt? Yeah, fish and some meats. But never have I seen him down right hunt a bear or tiger.

When I asked mom about this she said how dad stopped hunting those when he found out about the heart virus. I was still confused but didn't voice it out. As I walked into the woods I came across something I never noticed before. A tree that had markings on it, almost like someone was measuring a child's height. I'll question when I return.

…

I couldn't believe it. Dad talked to me for four hours straight about boys, and sex. It was so embarrassing. I don't think I could face my dad for a whole month. To top it off before he left me alone in my room he gave me condoms! What in the world! I already know about reproduction and safe sex, but did she had to make it so obvious and annoying.

The moment he left I was thinking I should take a nap, to take my mind off things. That was until a certain somebody knocked on my window. I walked over to him and opened my window. He doesn't really need me to do so, but it's nice that he at least ask. "So what brings you here?"

He seemed more nervous than usual, which I never thought could happen. Even his tail was swinging side to side as if it too was nervous. I was about to ask again till he pulled me in for a kiss. Then I remembered the conversation dad had with me and I pushed Gohan away. "Hey. Why you pushed me?"

"Get out." He looked confused and concern. "I need my space." He didn't move. Instead, he crossed his arms and asked what was the matter with me. I told him about the conversation I had with dad. He turned beat red and then told me that he got a similar lecture from his mom, when 'helping' her cook. We then both sat in silence.

"I don't know if I should be happy that mom spoke to me about it, or scared."

"I agree. And the way my dad talked about it I wanted to puke." We both laughed until there was a knock at my door. Lord and behold it was dad. "Yes, father?" He pushed me to the side and grabbed Gohan by his collar.

"Leave boy, or you'll get hurt." Instead of backing down, like always, Gohan actually smirked at my dad and told him how dad could try it. I started getting a bad feeling about this, till a certain person popped out of nowhere. Great, just great. Two dads in the same room. Goku pulled my dad away from Gohan. He then apologized and took Gohan with him.

…

As me and dad flew home, I was started to get really annoyed and angry. We were just coming into the first set of mountain range when I finally spoke. "Hey, dad." He looked at me and said yeah. "What was it like when you and mom were younger?"

"What you mean?"

"Like before you two, you know, got married."

"I met your mom when we kids. I unknowing made her a promise. We didn't see each other for 6 years. We ended up fighting each other in the 23rd world martial arts tournament. She reminded me about my promise, which I properly proposed. We got married, and then a few months in we found out she was pregnant with you. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"No, dad. Um… did you and mom… I don't know." I then found myself whispering the question. "Did you and mom ever had sex before you married?" I could feel my checks burning up. That's when I noticed dad looking away and stopped flying. My embarrassment turned to confusing at this.

"No. To be fair, I never truly knew about it until after me and your mom got married." I tried to flying around to see my dad's face. And when I did, I noticed a deep blush across his face. And here I thought I blushed like mom, when really, it's more like dad. "I do remember feeling weird around her up till the wedding, but I didn't understand it." Shortly after that, he let out a huge laugh. "Man am I hungry. Let's hurry home to eat your mom's cooking."

I was left shocked as dad hit it into full gear to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

When me and dad got home, he almost ran to mom. He hugged her from behind and from my angle it looks like he was whispering something. Shortly after, both my parents were blushing, and I had a weird feeling dad told her what I had asked him. Before I knew it, we were sitting at the table eating dinner. At this point I didn't even notice the time or that the day slipped away from me.

After dinner I went to my room to study for a bit. An hour in there was a knock at my door. When I answered it, it was dad. He looked more calmer now, yet slightly nervous. I was confused about why he would even knock. Since, sometimes he just walks right in, like mom. Before I could ask what he wanted, he walked over to my bed and sat down. I sat on my chair, by my desk.

"Son, we're going camping tomorrow." I was going to ask why so sudden and what would mom say, till he continued. "I already spoke with your mother. And she agreed a week away from school isn't so bad, since you're at the top of your class."

"Why are we going camping? After all, we haven't since I was a kid." He looked away before he told me, it's just that he wanted to spend some time with me. This was confusing. Why would he want to do that?

…

After breakfast I called Videl letting her know what was going on. After that I packed up and joined dad at the door. Mom wished us a happy trip, and Goten looked sad he wasn't going. Instead of voicing his feelings, he huffed and walked to the couched all grumpy. Dad looked slightly sad as he watched him. Shortly after we flew to one of our favorite camping spots.

The day started out fun, and I was enjoying my time with dad. It's when it became night that I felt dad was tensing up. I asked him what was wrong, and he asked if I still wanted to know about him and mom. I, too, started tensing up as I told him yes.

…

After Kami restored the dragon, and finding out my friends were revived I started my new training. For the first couple of months it felt like any training I've done. Hard at first, but got easier as I worked at it. Sometimes Mr. Popo would let me take a day to relax and refresh. During those days I found myself wondering about my friends, and everything happening below us.

It's been almost 6 months since I started and I was taking one of my rest days. I decided to meditate; one of those new habits I was starting to develop. As I meditated a weird smell caught my attention. I opened my eyes, then the smell was gone. I got confused, but chose to ignore it. I closed my eyes again to meditate, again that weird smell. This time I kept my eyes closed and tried to figure out the smell.

It almost smelt of apples, with a hint of flower and smoke. What a funny combination. The more I tried to focus on this smell the calmer I was feeling. Before I knew it, I have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes, I saw Mr Popo trying to catch my attention. "Goku. Why did you fall asleep?" I didn't really know, and I told it just happened.

Instead of being sent to my sleeping courters, Mr. Popo figured I slept enough to start tomorrow's training earlier. The rest of the night into the next day I train heavily. When night had fallen and I went to my room I had a weird thought. Maybe that smell from yesterday, I smelt it somewhere before. As I was falling asleep, that smell teased my nose once more. Instead of reacting to it, I let it smother me asleep.

The next morning when I woke, I felt something weird in my pants. When I took off the covers, I saw something poking under my pants. When I pulled my pants down come to find out it was my wiener was hard. I actually panicked, this never happened before. I was in between asking Mr. Popo or marking it down as a one-time thing. I marked it as a one-time thing.

As I trained day in and day out, I found myself forgetting that smell. Almost 7 months passed since that thing happened, and this is when Kami came up to me with the dragon balls. I was in the mist of my daily warm-up and I caught him speaking with Mr. Popo. He then called for me and tried speaking me into getting rid of my tail. For good!

I tried arguing, I even tried reasoning with Kami. I asked why does my tail have to go. What does it have to do with the moon? He never answered me. He only said that it was a must, and it needs to go. We decided to do it before my rest day, since comes to find out I would be out for a day or two. The days after my tail was removed, I became very aggressive. Hell, I was outright violent.

I would have random ragging outburst during sparring sessions with Mr. Popo. Every time Kami tried to speak with me, I ignored him. I was still enraged of going through that pain. One night, after brutal training, I laid on my bed tried to calm down. Then out of nowhere, that smell I thought I forgot, found its way into my nose. I instantly relaxed, and fell asleep.

The next day, I wake up relaxed and calm, after so many days of anger. I even felt that weird feeling between my legs. I was such in a better mood, I didn't pay it no mind. The rest of that day my calm attitude was shocking to Kami and Popo, but they did not comment. I still gave them angry stair when they tried talking to me about anything that wasn't training.

So days turns to weeks, and weeks to months. I have fallen asleep to the smell so much, that it became almost a drug. Somewhere during those months, I even smelt that scent while doing extreme training. It kept me relaxed, and going. After 4 months, the day before I went into the Room of Spirit and Time, I finally told Mr. Popo about the smell and the hard wiener. He told me the wiener thing was a natural thing growing up. But even he was confused by the smell.

Once inside the room I felt something I haven't in years. Isolated. During my time in that room I could have died, but I at least pulled through for a month. Then my training continued in the outside world. One day Mr. Popo walked up to me and said he had some type of place he wanted me to train for the day. But before I did, I needed new clothes. At this time, I finally noticed that I was taller than before.

That day my weighted clothes became triple as heavy. It took me a while to adjust. Then Mr. Popo took me to the Pendulum room. I really don't like this room sometimes. It's worth than the clock room. Mr. Popo told me that this training exercise is for me to keep a clear head, especially when there's a lot of distractions. Before I could question him, I was sent off.

I was then standing under an oak tree. At first, I didn't get what's the deal. Since I already knew I clear my head of distractions. That's one of the first times I've learn along my journey, why do I have to learn it again. Just then, I was able to smell _it_. I was then so compelled to find the source, when I stopped myself the last second. Maybe, just maybe, Mr. Popo wanted me to block out that smell. Maybe he saw that it was distracting me. I didn't think it was, but he probably saw it different. I was actually feeling sad I had to block that scent.

…

I looked at dad, as he hunched over and looked sad. I still didn't get why he was telling me about some weird smell. I was going to ask him to continued, when he told me, that maybe they should rest up and he'll continue tomorrow. I was actually disappointed. Like really. All that, and still making me want to hear more. It was rare for dad to talk about his past, that didn't have to do with training or looking for dragon ball.

This actually made me excited that we were taking this dumb camping trip. Just as I was falling asleep, I could help smell something familiar. It almost smelled like… Videl? That's when I shot up from my sleeping bag, and looked over to dad. During that whole time, did he smell mom and didn't know it? As the realization hit me, I couldn't help but giggle. The way mom talked about the tournament sounded like dad actually forgot her. On top of that, downright didn't recognized her. Wouldn't mom like to hear this? I tried my best to keep my laughing low, as I was falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed dad was already up and doing his morning warm-ups. I started putting my gear away and walked over to him. He greeted me, and asked what I wanted for breakfast. We had fish, again. As we started hiking, I noticed dad was relaxed this morning. During the morning we hiked, afternoon light training. Then as the sun was setting, I asked dad if he was going to continue from yesterday.

He told me that maybe this time he'll share what happened during the 23rd tournament. I got excited, as I started the fire and dad got us some wolves. This was a rare treat, indeed. Not only are we eating wolves, dad is going to tell me his side of that tournament. I was so excited, and I think dad could tell by the way he blushed.

…

As me and the guys were getting ready to for the preliminary, a familiar scent hit my nose. I tried my best to ignore it, thinking it's all in my head, like always. That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked to see who it was, I felt like time froze. For just a few second, I felt like I was seeing an angelic aura surrounding this person. Then she spoke, and my first was reaction was to ask if I knew her.

She yelled at me, and I felt a mix of fear and strangely, excitement. I watched the girl as she walked away, until Krillin pulled me down and asking about her. Even going as far as asking if I even train, since I somehow knew a pretty girl. I was confused by the whole situation, but tried to pushed pass those thoughts. It wasn't easy, though.

All throughout the preliminaries I found myself drawn into this female's matches. Her ever move, her ever hit and block. I almost couldn't pull away. A few times, when she wasn't fighting, I caught myself looking her way. Heck, I almost miss hearing my number a few times, because I was so focused on her. Yamcha noticed, and tried to push me aside, and keep _her_ out of my sight. I was starting to get why I had to train again to have a focus mind. But damn, was it hard to not look at her.

A one or two times between our matches, she came up to me and demanded I stop watching her. That it was getting on her nerves. I just couldn't help enjoy her voice, even though it was clear she was angry with me. Then when I found out she made it to the top 8 my excitement went through the roof. And to be paired with her in my first match, was the best feeling ever.

All I could think about was being able to watch her up close. Maybe even get her name, and why she was mad. I also wanted to see that smile she gave me, before I ticked her off. It was brief, but that smile left a lasting impression. During over match I couldn't control how over joyed I was. When she told me, I promised to marry her, I was confused. Like when did I ever meet her, to even promise such a thing.

From there I was even more determined to find out her name. Since Krillin and Yamcha said marry was living with another person, especially for the rest of their lives, my inner excitement grew. I started thinking how amazing it would be to live with such a female, that made me feel a strange type of excitement. When I found out it was Chichi, I was shocked. I then remember the day I did make that promise.

When I told her it was a misunderstanding, she got all sad. I didn't like that. So, I kept my promise and proposed to her. She hugged my arm and kissed my cheek. I didn't understand it at the time. Nor did I get why she was so clingy. Throughout the rest of the tournament I was focused on Krillin and Piccolo's match, and even Yamcha's. But I did sneak a few looks at her direction, heck I was enjoying that scent that was coming off her. Between matches we did speak to each other, and she went all this stuff about a big family and how happy we'll be.

For me things felt like it was going too fast, but I was enjoying her excitement. After my second match she many me feel smothered, and not the good kind. I kept trying to get her off me. I wasn't used to someone that close, nor was her scent helping my focus. Then during my fight with Piccolo I got worried. Not only for my friends, but for her safety. I'm grateful Yamcha kept her safe. Afterwards Kami offered me his position. I laughed it off, and grabbed Chichi and left everyone.

There was no thinking about that decision. Yet when we were getting close to her home is when I was getting this weird feeling. I was started to have some second thoughts. And with her so close to me, away from all those people, her scent was almost too strong for. She was hugging me from the back. While we flew, not only was her scent distracting me, but even her body pressed to me.

Her voice as we spoke wasn't much help either. This female was making me feel weird, and excited. I felt my face was on fire whenever she held me tighter. Oh man, was I in trouble. To keep my mind off these feeling I tried talking with her, hopefully it'll be a good distraction. I was wrong, her giggles and happy voice made me feel even more hotter.

When we made it to her castle, I was so relieved. I thought I would finally get some space, and think about these weird feelings. I was right and wrong. Ox King gave me a meal, after I asked his blessing in marrying Chichi. Which I found weird that I had to ask for such a thing.

…

Dad went on about how the food tasted. Then I started feeling sleepy and asked if he could continue tomorrow, he agreed and we went to bed. But before I could pass out I faintly hear a "I miss you Chichi" coming from my dad. With that I fell asleep smiling, and thinking about Videl.

When the next day came something felt off. Dad was quiet during the whole day. Even when we trained, and hiking. When night fell I was getting excited about what would happen next. I was started to feel like a kid again. Especially since it felt I was having my parents read me a bedtime story. When I was about to ask dad he said not tonight. And with that he laid under a tree and looked at the stars. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. But I used this time to reflect on my relationship with Videl.

Remembering how we first met. All the time she tried to follow me. The times it felt like she was bullying me. When I went on that date with Angela, and how annoyed Videl seemed to be when she found me. How entertaining it was seeing Videl argue with Mom, when she came to start her flying lessons. How cute she looked whenever she got mad, or ready to fight. The few times I saw her smile made my heart skip a beat.

Just then I felt my pants get tight, and I could take a good guess why. I was just close to getting up and hopefully sneak away to see her, when a certain person stopped me. He wasn't even facing me or got up when he spoke. "Don't even think about it, son." I was going to argue back but chose not to. I laid back down, and tried to fall asleep

When the next morning came, I was feeling out right frustrated. I think dad could tell because we went heavy in our training. Heck, he even made me meditate, so mean. But after lunch we did something unexcepted. We were just lazing around. He said I could do whatever I wanted, as long it was not to fly to Videl. Damn it! So close.

I ended up taking out some of the homework I packed. Well now seems like any good time to study. Especially, to get my mind off things. Man, was I wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Update Notice: **Too Hot, Not Anymore, and Uncle Raditz will be continued next month. Yet, Uncle Raditz will be ending with chapter 3. Teenagers is still on hold until September. Torch, Afterlife, and Therapy Session will be updated soon.

**Coming Soon: **Yamcha and Tien Fanfics. A Yamcha spotlight, Rising, will be posted this week. It's already written and just need to type and post. A total of 3 chapters. Working on another fanfic, (possible name, but can change) Broken Leg. This will either begin right after I have updated other fanfics or somewhere in the middle.

**Other information: **If you would like to keep update on future projects, projects that are returning or going to stop, and more you can follow me on Twitter at queenshadow

Thank you for your patience and support. If have any questions can leave a comment or DM me, your choice.


End file.
